An oath to keep with a final breath and after that
by RyanHun
Summary: After the battle against Gaea in Greece, the group is distraught over the death of one of their finest. In this adventure we follow Percy through the afterlife on his search to bring back the one he loved, and to keep an oath even after his final breath.


There they sat, wondering what would happen after this. Nobody had seen Percy since they found her, and nobody knew where he had gone. They could only hope that maybe he was just going back to camp; back to his cabin just to be alone. But pretty much everybody knew that is not what would happen. Piper was standing up, tears streaming down her face. Jason slowly let go of her hand as she stood up, and she walked away. She could feel pain, but it wasn't just her own. Walking around the side of the Parthenon. The building was streaked with red, from both the sunset and the marks of battle. Demigods had died her not even an hour ago. Walking around the columns that spiraled up to the roof, Piper took a moment to admire the beauty of it. A moment for her. It was the least she deserved. She was about to walk back to the mass of people when she felt a pull in her gut, and she about retched on the spot. Turning, she saw a foot sticking out from the other side of one of the pillars, and she knew that was where the pain was coming from.

Walking over, she could feel her stomach getting worse, and she almost couldn't bear it. That is when she started to hear the sobbing, and she knew that she had found him. The only pain that could be greater than hers, would be the pain of lost love. Something that can never be repaired of filled. She walked over to sit down by Percy, and she put her arm around him. She glanced over at him and saw the tears streaming down his face, and she saw the pain in his eyes. Eyes that had seen too much pain for one life. Eyes that were too old for him. Sea Green eyes. She knew that Annabeth had been in love with those eyes, and who couldn't be? Even Piper felt drawn into them, almost like a whirlpool, drawing everything in. She felt like she had to say something, she just didn't know how to start. "Percy…I know how you feel. I'm not going to try to tell you that everything is going to be alright, but if you need anything Percy, please. Tell me." She looked back to Percy, and his eyes remained unwavering, the tears still streaming down his face. When he spoke, she could tell that he had already done all the screaming that could ever be done. His voice was raspy and strained.

"You can't know how I feel Piper. Nobody can know how I feel. You still have Jason. Frank still has Hazel, and even Leo was granted immortality to go to Ogygia and be with Calypso. Nico was made immortal to serve on Olympus as Hades' own personal ambassador. Meanwhile, here I am. Everything I cared about is gone. You don't know what that is like Piper." She sat there, staring at Percy. She was about to hurl, but she kept it in.

"Percy, please… you can't just quit on us like this. We still need you. _She _still needs you. Think about your mother Percy, or your father. The Gods still need you. Percy we -" Percy stood up then, shaking her arm off of himself, and pushing her away.

"Don't you _**dare**_ say that the Gods still need me. I have done enough for them, and I won't do any more. I have lost countless friends because they don't think that they need to be involved. I hope they are happy. I hope that they are happy that many of their children just died for them! It should be the other way around should it not? A parent is supposed to help their children. Support their children. Sacrifice themselves for their children. Not the other way around." He started walking away when Piper grabbed his sleeve, pulling him back to her.

"Where are you going to go then Percy? Annabeth is gone, and there is nothing you can do about that. She is dead Percy, and you are not. She would hate you for turning into this and you know that. You can't shut everyone out Percy. We are in this together. The fight may be over, but the battle isn't won. There are still Giants patrolling around Europe, and we are going to need your help."

"Do you know what I told her? Right before I let go of that edge, I said to her 'We're staying together. You're not getting away from me. Never again.' Well. We aren't together any more are we? 'As long as we are together' that is what she said as I let go of the edge. We fell into that pit together Piper, and I am not leaving her again. There is still one line of the prophecy that hasn't been fulfilled. An oath to keep with a final breath. I promised I wouldn't leave her. I'm keeping that promise Piper."

She looked at Percy, tears streaming from her face. She saw the truth in his eyes, and knew then what he was going to do. "Percy… please…don't."

"They say when some buildings are gone forever it goes into a part of the Underworld for the admiration of the gods. Do me a favor Piper; make sure they don't rebuild this one. For Annabeth." Percy pushed Piper away, and she fell down the small rise leading from the ground to the foundation of the building. The plumbing underneath burst, and the building collapsed, with Percy inside. An oath to keep with a final breath…and beyond.


End file.
